wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Scar
The Dead Scar is a path of Blight that runs through the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. During the Third War, the armies of the Undead Scourge - led by the death knight Prince Arthas - marched up this path from Lordaeron all the way to the Sunwell Plateau, killing everyone and destroying everything in its path. The Dead Scar practically splits Quel'Thalas in half, all the way through Silvermoon itself. Today, the Dead Scar remains in the rebuilt Quel'Thalas, as a reminder to all who live there of the horrors committed by the Scourge - and as an incentive to seek their destiny beyond the Dark Portal... Origins After tracking down the source of the Scourge, Prince Arthas joined with his old friend Muradin Bronzebeard in Northrend. Muradin told Arthas of a powerful runeblade called Frostmourne, which would give its wielder absolute power. Battling legions of the undead and defeating the guardian of the blade, Arthas and Muradin managed to locate Frostmourne, but Muradin realized the blade was cursed. Trying to dissuade Arthas from his course, Muradin was killed by the incredible power released when Arthas took the blade from its pedestal. The blade did indeed give Arthas untold power, but it also had an unfortunate drawback: It stole the Prince's soul, and crazed his mind. He was now a slave to the Lich King, the first and greatest of his death knights - but this was only the beginning of the atrocities committed by the fallen Prince. After returning to Lordaeron and murdering his father, King Terenas, Arthas was instructed by the Dreadlord Tichondrius to bring the corpse of the necromancer Kel'Thuzad - whom Arthas had killed not long before - to the Sunwell, the source of the high elves' magic. After obtaining a means to transport Kel'Thuzad's remains - the urn of King Terenas, guarded by Uther the Lightbringer and the surviving paladins - Arthas and the Scourge began their march across the Plaguelands of Lordaeron to the gates of Quel'Thalas. Smashing through the Elfgates that defended Silvermoon from invaders, Arthas' forces destroyed all in their path, killing everyone they saw, and blighting the very land they tread upon. The path they took across Quel'Thalas remains burned into the soil today, from the entrance to Quel'Thalas (north of what is now the Eastern Plaguelands) all the way through to Silvermoon itself, splitting the elven capital in half. By the end of the campaign, Kel'Thuzad had been resurrected, and the Sunwell defiled - thus cutting the elves off from their source of magic. Today As the blood elves begin to rebuild their homeland, the Dead Scar remains a blight on the otherwise intact lands of Quel'Thalas. It runs from the Scourge outpost of Deatholme in the Ghostlands right through Silvermoon, where the Ruins of Silvermoon are split from the reconstructed city. At the East Sanctum, set inside the Dead Scar, Apprentice Mirveda conducts tests of the soil and has come to the conclusion that the damage done to the soil of the Dead Scar is irreversable - another reason to leave Quel'Thalas and seek the destiny promised in Outland. The undead presence along the Dead Scar is still considerable, even near Silvermoon; though they are fairly weak, their numbers are enough to keep the Silvermoon Ranger Corps busy, fending off the undead marauders. As one travels down the Dead Scar into the Ghostlands, the undead minions become stronger. The strongest undead legion in Quel'Thalas is behind the walls of Deatholme, the Dead Scar's southern terminus - where the traitor Dar'Khan Drathir and his lieutenants command the Scourge efforts in Quel'Thalas. Quest In World of Warcraft, Ranger Jaela gives a quest to young Blood Elves called The Dead Scar where you must kill 8 Plaguebone Pillagers to get , , or . Category:Scourge Category:Blood Elf territories Category:Burning Crusade